


Now All I See Is Green

by graceC



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Jason Todd is a good brother, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Has Mental Health Issues, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, bruce wayne is an asshole, tim drake centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceC/pseuds/graceC
Summary: Tim Drake died. And no one knew. He came back. No one cared. And now all he sees is green.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 25
Kudos: 359





	Now All I See Is Green

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep doing this to my sweet boy

Tim supposes he understands why Jason was the way that he was when he returned to Gotham for the first time. Not as a ally, and certainly not as a Robin, but as an angry, hurt and broken man. It took all of Tim’s willpower to stay in control of his newfound temper. He amends Jason for how in control he is now, it’s not easy. Tim now wears blue contacts so no one can see the lazarus pit green that took the originals blue’s place. His family knows that he lost his spleen in the fights against the council of spiders, but they believed that was all that happened. They didn’t know that he had lost his life during the final battle, and that Ra’s dumped him into the lazarus pit afterwards. That was also the same day that Tim took his first life.   
Tim shook his head, as if that would help get rid of his thoughts from the past, and re-focused his gaze on the batcomputer in front of him.   
“Hey, Tim, if you could hurry up on that information that would be great!” Dick called from the other side of the cave. The sane part of Tim knew that Dick didn’t mean anything by that, but the rage was weakening his grip on his sanity.   
If Dick had believed me about Bruce being alive I never would have died.   
His grip on the mouse tightened.   
“Tim?” Dick yelled again, this time his voice laced in annoyance.   
His fault his fault his fault his fault all his fault.   
Tim didn’t even know it happened until the shards of the now broken mouse tore open his skin, he glanced down. His hand was covered in blood and plastic shards.   
“Tim! What happened?” Dick exclaimed from behind him, Tim didn’t flinch. He turned around in the chair he had been sitting in, got up and started walking away, towards the med bay.   
“Tim!” Dick’s voice was stern as he grabbed Tim’s shoulder and forced him to turn around and face him. Tim’s hand shot out and grabbed Dick’s, he jerked his hand to the left, and didn’t stop until he heard a pop. Dick groaned in pain as Tim dropped his hand, and continued his walk to the med bay, only to be stopped again. This time by Damian.   
Damian is the reason I got kicked to the curb. He is Dick’s favorite. If Damian had been the one claiming Bruce was alive, Dick would have believed him.   
“Apologize to Grayson this instant!” Damian demand, in his bratty tone.   
Tim regarded him with disinterested eyes, “Make me.” Tim’s voice was bored, but on the inside the rage was burning him up. And he knew eventually it would burn him alive.   
Damian’s surprise showed in his eyes.  
His green eyes. Green……   
“Do not make me ask again, Drake.”   
“No.” Tim knew better than to enrage Damian, he really did. But right now, Tim was itching for a fight to release some of the rage built up inside of him.   
When Damian jumped for him, Tim sidestepped and landed a devastating blow to the younger boys back, knocking him to the ground.   
“Tim!” Dick’s voice was pure shock, but the exclamation didn’t reach Tim’s ears, and the pain in his right hand faded to where he could no longer feel it.  
Damian stumbled to his feet, where he regained his balance, and the fire in his eyes. Damian grabbed his sword from the sheath on his back, and swung it with deadly accuracy at Tim’s left shoulder. Tim supposed Dick was right, Damian was getting better, before he would have swung at Tim’s head. Tim caught the blade, and he gripped it tight, ignoring the blood running from his already injured hand. Tim brought his knee up and made contact with Damain’s chest, brutally. Tim took advantage of Damian’s moment of weakness and ripped the sword from Damian’s grasp, before tossing it behind him.   
The rest of the fight was a blur, and the next thing Tim knew, Bruce was in the cave, screaming.   
“TIM! NO!”   
Tim looked down and saw a batarang pressed tightly against Damian’s neck, a thin trail of blood running from the wound. Tim’s sanity returned, and he dropped the batarang and stumbled backwards, his eyes wide in horror.   
That day, Damian needed 20 stitches and Dick was in a cast for 6 weeks. The day after, Bruce suggested Tim take a break, which resulted in the biggest fight the pair had ever had; which was saying something. 

“Tim-” Bruce tried for a calming tone, but it was far too late. The rage had taken over. It wasn’t Tim anymore, it wasn’t. It was the pit. He thanked God for his blue contacts right now, he had almost forgotten them today. He knew that his eyes were a chilling, petrifying lazarus green.   
“No! No, shut up Bruce.” The words were out of his mouth before he realized he had them, but nothing was left in him to feel bad for the look of shock that flashed on   
Bruce’s face. A voice inside him laughed, good! “This is not your decision to make, and I swear to God if you even so much as move in the direction of trying to stop me, you won’t like what happens.” Tim’s voice was just short of animalistic, his threat digging deep on Bruce, who was really, truly hurt by his son’s words.   
“Son-” Bruce tried once more, but the glare that Tim shot him not only chilled Bruce to the core, it scared him. It didn’t look like Tim in that moment, it was… something else.   
“Don’t.” Tim’s voice was deathly calm, and Bruce decided he prefered it when Tim was yelling. “Don’t you dare call me your son. You are not my father.” Another piercing jab.   
“Master Timothy!” Alfred’s shrill voice rang throughout the cave. Tim shot Bruce another withering look, before stomping upstairs, and out of the house. 

If Tim is being honest, he doesn’t remember anything that happened for the two hours after the fight. All he knows is there is a lot of blood. And a lot of green.   
Tim is very happy that it was Jason who found him, sitting cross legged in a large pool of blood, that was not his, surrounded by four bodies. He doesn’t think any of the others would’ve reacted very well. And he had no interest in ending up in arkham.   
“What the fuck, Tim!?” Jason yelled, yanking his hood off and tossing it on the ground, away from the blood, before making his way to where Tim sat.   
“I don’t know.” Tim’s voice was a whisper, and the thing that scared Jason the most, was that he didn’t sound even remotely guilty, just scared of the unknown.   
“Okay.” Jason sounded a lot calmer than he actually was, “Come on, Timbo.”   
“Where are we going?” Tim asked as he followed Jason out of the alley way.   
“Safehouse.” Jason’s voice sounded robotic, and one glance told Tim it was because he put the hood back on.   
They made the rest of the journey in silence. Tim was silent because he didn’t know what to say, but Jason was silent because he was thinking. Chief among those thoughts were, what the hell happened to Tim? 

Tim didn’t say a word when they arrived at the safehouse, he quietly stood behind Jason as he passed all of his security. A few minutes later, and a beep, the door swung open and Jason stepped inside. Tim followed him in. As soon as the door closed, Jason turned to face Tim. He threw the hood onto the couch and ran a hand through the hair.   
“Spill.” Jason demanded. He watched as Tim opened and closed his mouth multiple times, before finally speaking.   
“Where is your bathroom?” He asked quietly. Jason sighed, but motioned to the left. Tim started walking that way, and gestured for Jason to follow.  
“Uh, Tim?” Jason questioned suspiciously, but followed Tim anyway, “I don’t know what kinda kinky shit you’re into but-” Tim turned in the doorway of the bathroom to glare at Jason. Tim moved to face the mirror, Jason stayed outside the door.   
When Tim turned to Jason once again, his contacts were laying on the countertop and his eyes were practically glowing a chilling green. Jason took a step back, and his eyes widened as he began to put all of the pieces together.   
“I died.” Tim stated simply. Jason swallowed harshly, and ran his hand through his hair again. He began pacing, growling at himself.  
“No, no! This wasn’t supposed to happen! Not again!” Jason lashed out, his hand swung through the air and sent a lamp crashing to the floor.   
“That looked expensive,” Tim muttered.   
“Why are you so damn calm!?”  
“I’ve had time to adjust.”   
Jason whipped around to look at Tim. He practically recoiled when he met green eyes, instead of blue.   
“How long?” Jason asked, his voice quieter and forcefully more calm than it had been before.   
“Council of Spiders.”   
Jason took a deep breath, nodded, and began planning. 

Ever since Jason found out, he had done his very best to help Tim hide it. He hung around the cave more, went on more patrols, and offered to go on every mission that required a second person with Tim. Bruce was suspicious, Dick was thrilled and Damian was bored.   
“Hey, Replacement.” Jason greeted, Tim didn’t look up from the computer screen, “Okay, nice to see you too. Yeah, I’ve been good, no fatal wounds or anything, thanks for asking.”   
“Tim.” Dick called from where he was training with Damian, a frown on his face. “Don’t be rude.”   
Jason subtly positioned himself where he could easily and quietly subdo Tim. Tim rolled his eyes, and gave Dick the middle finger. Jason had to stifle his laughter, but Dick just became more concerned.   
“Drake, what the hell is your problem recently?’ Damian asked. Tim felt his grip on sanity slip. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and continued typing away.   
“Hey, demon brat. Has Mommy asked about me?”   
That was all it took for Jason to move the conversation off of Tim, because Damian growled and launched at Jason. Dick barley caught him, and was struggling to restrain him when Jason spoke again.   
“Jesus, kid. What are you half dog?” 

Tim stood standing on the roof of Wayne Industries, dressed in his Red Robin gear when Dick finally approached him. Just him and Dick.   
“Hey, Tim.”  
“Code names, Nightwing,” Tim replied coolly. Dick shot him a confused look.   
“C’mon, Tim, talk to me. I’m your brother.” And there it went. For weeks Tim struggled to keep control of his rage. Ever since the incident, Jason stuck with him, but Jay could only be there so much.   
Tim finally lost control, once more. He whirled around to face Dick, his eyes burning with a rage that shocked Dick to his core.   
“Stop. Calling. Me. That.” Tim growled. “I am not your brother.” Dick’s eyes flashed with hurt, and Tim relished in it. He managed to hold himself back for about 5 seconds before he attacked Dick. A flurry of punches and kicks that even the golden boy had trouble blocking, let alone countering. Tim landed a brutal kick to Dick’s jaw, and the man fell to the ground, nearly unconscious. Tim straddled him, a batterrang poised in hand, ready to land the fatal blow.   
“Tim.” Dick slurred, “Stop.”   
Tim hesitated, and the last thing Dick saw before he drifted out of consciousness was the Red Hood appearing. 

Tim should have known. Bruce was being too quiet about him and Jason was hanging out so much. Too quiet about him attacking Damian and Dick. And then Dick again. He should have known better than to think he could keep something from the batman.   
It took Bruce the better part of three weeks to figure out what had happened, and confront Tim with the evidence. He made sure it would just be Tim and himself in the cave. All the others were patrolling, and Tim had stayed behind to fill in for Babs because she had a doctors appointment.   
“You attacked Dick again.” Bruce’s voice made Tim jump, and turn around to face him. Tim didn’t respond.   
“And before that, you attacked Dick and Damian, right here in the cave.” Bruce paused, giving Tim the chance to speak. He didn’t. “Why?”  
“I lost control.” Tim wasn’t lying, that was the truth, just not all of it.   
“You and Jason have been spending a lot of time together, as well.”  
“Jason is my brother.” Bruce glared at Tim, and was met with cold eyes. Empty eyes. Broken eyes. It made Bruce hesitate, but he continued on. He pulled something from behind his back and set it on the table beside Tim. It was a picture of Tim, sitting a pool of blood, surrounded by bodies. Tim, once again, didn’t speak.   
Jason hadn’t heard from Tim in a week. He wasn’t worried at first, it wouldn’t be the first time Tim had disappeared for a case, but Tim hasn’t been sighted anywhere. As Red Robin, or Timothy Wayne- Drake. He was worried now. And his gut told him something very, very bad had happened to him.   
He went to all of the safehouses he knew of, he called the Teen Titans, he called Conner directly. Nothing. So, he resorted to going to the cave. And what he saw enraged him.   
Tim’s costume was on display, just like his. But something told him Tim wasn’t dead. They would have told him if Tim was dead.  
Jason found Bruce at the batcomputer, in costume, but with the cowl down.   
“Where is Tim?’ Jason demanded, cutting right to the chase. Bruce sighed and turned in the chair to face him.   
“You don’t understand-”  
“Where. Is. Tim?” Jason growled. It was then that he saw the papers lying on Bruce’s desk, and his face morphed into disbelief.   
“You have no idea what you’ve done.” Jason muttered, before his anger returned and he met Bruce’s, cold, dead, blue eyes.  
“Say it.” Bruce didn’t. “SAY IT!” Bruce took a step back. Jason took a dangerous and threatening step forwards, “Where is Tim?’   
“Arkham.”


End file.
